TWILIGHT
by Dannu
Summary: Radamanthys recebe uma visita inesperada a poucos dias de seu casamento com Pandora. O que fará quando descubra que a Morte se apaixonou pela noiva em questão?  E se viesse no corpo de um belo jovem? baseada no filme Encontro Marcado


**TWILIGHT**

**Capítulo I**

**Encontro marcado**

Quem passasse defronte de um prédio de classe média, numas das tranqüilas ruas de Londres, teria visto uma cena um tanto inusitada para os parâmetros turbulentos daquela metrópole inglesa. Calças, camisas, casacos, cuecas estavam sendo atiradas desastradamente por cima da varanda de um apartamento no 8ª andar. Embaixo, os transeuntes reuniam-se para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Meu amor, vamos conversar!

- Não há mais o que conversar, Radamanthys!

Ela estava impassível. Nada que ele falasse acalmaria seu furor. Pandora costumava ser uma pessoa serena e não muito dada a, como poderia ele descrever, escândalos. Jamais imaginaria que tinha ao seu lado uma verdadeira fera. No meio do quarto, estático, o jovem loiro, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentava colocar as idéias em ordem.

- Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente! NUNCA!

Gritava ela, enquanto terminava de arremessar as meias para a rua, que já continha alguns curiosos de plantão. Nas outras varandas, os moradores observavam a cena um tanto risonhos.

- Eu posso explicar! – argumentava ele.

- "Eu posso explicar!" – ela o imitou irônica. - Como pensa em explicar isto?

E apontou para a figura de uma mulher apenas de calcinha, que tentava se cobrir com o fino lençol da cama do casal. Radamanthys fez um gesto de impaciência.

- Isso? – considerou a garota; a moça o fitou indignada.

- Isso o que? – ela meteu-se no meio.

- Não piore as coisas! – falou Radamanthys com autoridade.

- Olha seu pervertido, não quero ouvir suas explicações!

Exasperou-se Pandora, puxando o lençol das mãos da moça.

- E saia imediatamente do meu quarto! – rosnou.

A moça, tapando-se toda, disparou pelas escadas até seu apartamento, no andar de cima.

- Querida, por favor, deixe-me explicar! – pediu Radamanthys com cara de cão arrependido.

- Chega! Não quero nem ouvir o som da sua voz! – ela fez cara de choro.

Pandora largou-se em cima da cadeira. Seus rosto contraiu-se.

- Como você acha que estou me sentindo, quando vejo meu noivo na nossa cama com uma mulher semi-nua por cima dele?

Ela falava dramaticamente, fazendo Radamanthys revirar os olhos por aquele tom. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, implorando.

- Não foi nada daquilo que você viu, eu juro! – ele dizia em tom suplicante.

- Como ousa? – ela revoltava-se e levantou a mão para esbofeteá-lo, mas...

- Eu juro que estava apenas descansando quando o teto dela desabou e ela caiu em cima de mim!

Ele levantara-se, defendendo-se como podia. Pandora levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula, deixando que a mão descaisse. Era demais para sua cabeça.

- Mais que coincidência ela ter caído em cima de você completamente nua! Você não acha?

- Ela estava tomando banho! – o rapaz sorria entusiástico. - Já viu alguém tomar banho de roupa?

- Não quero ouvir mais nada! Suas roupas já estão lá embaixo! – rosnou a mulher irresoluta. - Desapareça da minha frente!

- Mas... – ele tentou arriscar. - Eu...

- Nem mais nem menos! FORA! – gritou, abrindo a porta da sala.

Ele a fitou como uma criança que acaba de ser pega em flagrante. Seus olhos eram desamparados. Ele sabia que aquele truque sempre funcionava.

- E não ouse fazer essa cara! – disse ela, fechando os olhos para não vê-lo. - Chega, Radamanthys! Para com isso!

Radamanthys aproximou-se, encostando seu rosto no rosto dela, fitando-a feito um cão obediente. Mas Pandora virava a cara de um lado para o outro para impedir de cair em tentação.

- Me dá um beijo que vou embora! – pediu ele desconsolado. - Só um beijo e eu prometo que vou embora...

- Não! – ela o encarou. - Não se aproxime de mim! Não posso perdoar o homem que me trai faltando um mês pro nosso casamento!

- Não vai me dar um beijo? – perguntou em tom de abandono – Vai me negar um beijo?

- Radamanthys, sa-i-a da-qui a-go-ra! – proferiu sem paciência.

Ele levantou a mão e fez um gesto do tipo: você vai ver! E desconsolado, saiu de cabeça baixa pela ombreira. Pandora bateu a porta atrás dele.

Radamanthys colocou as mãos na cintura, sem saber bem o que fazer agora. Em seguida notou que um homem o olhava.

- O que foi? Nunca foi expulso de casa não? – perguntou, chamando o elevador.

O senhor fechou a porta rapidamente.

- Por que ela não me escuta! – deu um murro na porta do elevador. - Por que as mulheres são tão idiotas!

De repente teve uma idéia. Apertou o 9 e chegou diante da porta da moça, que, num terrível acidente, fora parar em cima dele, na bendita hora em que Pandora entrava em casa.

- Ela viu o teto! Por que não acredita em mim? – sussurrava enquanto tocou a campainha. - Acredita que creme pra celulite dá resultado e não acredita num teto desabado debaixo do nariz!

- Sim? – a moça relutou ao ver de quem se tratava. - O que deseja?

- Desculpe...eu...

Mas nem ao menos começou a falar, a porta foi batida com um estrondo surdo. Ele ficou parado, o dedo em riste, com cara de imbecil.

- Eu acho que estou fudido...!

Resolveu descer. A única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar, além do teto completamente desabado no quarto, acabara de lhe esfregar a madeira nas fuças. Agora era só esperar a Pandora se acalmar e tentar outra vez. Apertou o botão do estacionamento.

Não sabia se era destino ou se sua sorte estava meia negra, mas o elevador parou exatamente no 8ª andar. Pandora abriu a porta e ao vê-lo lá dentro, deu-se conta que o elevador tinha descido. Ela o encarou com uma fúria indescritível nos olhos violetas.

- Cachorro! Canalha! Sem vergonha! – gritou largando a porta e entrando novamente no apartamento.

Radamanthys ficou no cubículo sem entender porra nenhuma até que este se fechou e desceu ao subsolo. Saiu e aproximou-se do carro, mas só então lembrou-se que estava só com a chave mas sem documento algum. Suspirou forte.

- O que falta acontecer? Ser preso por andar sem os documentos? – disse consigo mesmo. - Acho que tem alguém lá em cima que não vai com a minha cara!

Entrou no carro, deu a marcha, piso forte no acelerador, subiu a rampa e tomou as largas ruas onde a neve caia cobrindo tudo de branco. Na calçada, suas cuecas de seda viraram atração turística. Fechou o vidro escuro para não ser reconhecido e passou sem ser notado, vendo com amargura, os mendigos experimentando seu sobretudo espanhol.

- Como meu coração dói! – falou numa careta. - My God, meu suéter sueco de 1500 euros...- ia sussurrando com um aperto enorme no coração e no bolso também.

- Cafajeste! Desgraçado! – ela rosnava. - Como pôde fazer isso?

Pandora se encaminhou até o quarto, olhando para o teto semi destruído. Tudo bem, aquilo era um álibi, mas não engoliria tão fácil!

- Em se tratando de homens, todo cuidado é pouco! – disse decidida. - Quando não pensam com a cabeça de baixo, pensam a favor dela!

Chegou na sala, colocando as mãos na cintura. Perdendo a paciência, se encaminhou novamente para o quarto. Da varanda deste, pôde ver que as roupas que havia jogado estavam desaparecendo simultaneamente. Sorriu satisfeita.

- Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou. - Nunca fui de sentir ciúmes! – foi ao banheiro – Mas isto não é caso de ciúmes, e sim de dignidade feminina! – tentava se convencer.

- Ela estava em cima dele! Como pode querer explicar isso?

Pandora lembrou-se de quando chegara no apartamento, vinda do supermercado e entrando no quarto, observara a cena. Tudo bem que ele a empurrou tão logo ela entrou e nem havia se dado conta que tinha outra pessoa ali, mas mesmo assim...

Olhou-se no espelho.

- Ela é mais magra que eu...- comentou pensativa - E depois ainda veio me dizer aquela história horrorosa! - voltando ao seu tom de raiva.

E seus olhos tremeluziram, seus lábios apertaram-se. Ainda podia ouvir a voz dele falando:

- Mas meu amor, foi um vazamento que havia em seu apartamento! Deve ter afetado a lage e ela despencou! Foi azar eu estar deitado na cama naquela hora!

- Ai que ódio! – gritou a jovem, saindo do banheiro e indo pra cozinha.

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra esquecer!

Olhou para os lados...

- Comer! Isso sempre acalma os ânimos!

E pegando de pão e frios, fez três sanduíches e pôs-se a comê-los...

- Olha só o que ele me faz! – dizia em prantos, de boca cheia. - Eu vou ficar uma vaca!

Com raiva, largou os sanduiches e se dirigiu novamente ao banheiro. Despiu-se, abriu o chuveiro quente e entrou. A àgua morna descia por suas costas relaxando-a, mas ao lembrar que a outra também estivera tomando banho no momento do "acidente", fechou a cara e trancou os lábios, soltando um impropério em alemão.

- Vadia!

Passou o sabonete, entrou novamente debaixo da água e por fim desligou o chuveiro. Puxou a toalha felpuda que estava pendurada no box e enxugando-se, encaminhou-se ao seu quarto. Abriu o guarda roupa e tirou de dentro algo bem quente. vestiu-se. Levava uma calça jeans negra, botas negras até os joelhos, de saltos medianos. Uma blusa de mangas largas e gola alta na cor vermelha, colada ao corpo e um grosso sobretudo, negro, completando o visual. Pegou seu cachecol e a boina e travando de sua bolsa, saiu pela porta, mas ao abrí-la, a cara da songamonga de sua vizinha de cima pintou-se na sua frente.

- Podíamos conversar?

A moça, aquela vigarista que estava com seu noivo vinha agora fazer o que? Rir dela? Ou pedir que se separasse dele! Pandora, entretanto, sem saber por que, parou para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Veio buscar o restante das coisas dele? – indagou Pandora. - Devo dizer que os mendigos de Londres agora andarão de cueca escocesa!

- Vim dizer-lhe que ele é inocente! – respondeu a jovem.

- Mas é claro que ele é! – concordou Pandora irononicamente. - Minha filha, os homens são sempre culpados, até que se prove o contrário!

- Meu chão, seu teto, estava comprometido! O senhor que chamei acabou de dizer...Qualquer hora e ia desabar mesmo... – continuou a moça.

- Sei... – Pandora matinha o tom sarcástico, dando mordidas no lábio inferior – Engraçado que com tantos lugares para você cair, foi tombar justamente em cima do meu noivo!

- Olha... – a jovem tentou argumentar

- Olha aqui você! – Pandora apontou o dedo – Se você gosta de despencar sobre homens comprometidos o problema é seu!

Seu tom e seu olhar era tão feroz que a moça encolheu-se a medida que ela andava para frente.

- Só lhe digo uma coisa: FIQUE LONGE DO MEU! – berrou, enterrando o resto do dedo na cara da lambisgóia..

A moça suspirou. Preparou-se para sair e encaminhou-se para a porta. Mas antes de subir no elevador, olhou mais uma vez para a jovem de cabelos negros com os olhos mordazes e disse:

- Não seja tão estúpida, se não vai perdê-lo de verdade! – e desapareceu.

Pandora bateu a porta com raiva, trancando-a. Mas não conseguia mais pensar, nem andar, nem fazer nada. Seu único pensamento fora aquele decreto: Vai perdê-lo de verdade!

Desceu pelo elevador e ganhou as ruas, caminhando sem direção, embora tivesse seu carro. Mãos nos bolsos, principiou um passeio tranquilo e vagaroso pela margem do rio Tâmisa, que cortava a cidade. Londres zunia naquele inverno frígido. O alto relógio marcando a hora certa. Era exatamente meia noite. Talvez por está tão distraída ou porque realmente não o vira, o fato é que seu corpo tombou para frente, foi de encontro numa enorme massa de músculo e ossos que amparou-a de uma feia queda na calçada pedregosa.

- Meu pé! - gritou.

Para não cair, havia-se agarrado com tudo na primeira coisa que aparecera diante de si. Somente ao escutar um grito de horror, foi que atentou no que ou quem havia esbarrado.

- Você ficou louca? - gritava o homem, afastando-se dela apressadamente e sacudindo a camisa branca aonde havia derramado todo o seu fulmegante café - É cega? Será que não olha por onde anda? Tem olhos pra quê?

A mulher, aturdida, foi na direção do rapaz de rebeldes cabelos azuis. Ele havia deixado cair sua pasta e o copo e com a ajuda do paletó, que não levava posto, tentava limpar-se. Pandora não sabia o que dizer.

- Senhor, eu...me desculpe, estava distraída, não vi...

- Sei, sei, antes eu que um carro, não é? - dizia ríspido, bastante severo.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo...- Pandora tentou aproximar-se.

- Afaste-se antes que caia um avião na minha cabeça agora!

- Mas que mal agradecido! - ela enfureceu-se.

- Quer que eu agradeça por você ter jogado o café em mim? - ele a olhou pela primeira vez, um belo par de olhos azuis que a encararam de forma dura e irritada - Podia ter me arrancado um olho!

- Mas que dramático! - Pandora pôs as mãos na cintura - Vai dizer que vai sair as tripas pela boca agora? O senhor é um homem ou um prato de papa?

- Experimente jogar café em si mesma e eu responderei essa pergunta, destrambelhada!

Ele calou-se, ajeitando as vestes. Pandora o observava, não pôde deixar de notar o quão belo era aquele homem. Alto, forte, vestido como um empresário. E aquele olhos azuis profundos, tão sensuais, tão fortes, a haviam ferido num ponto fatal, sem remédio. Engoliu em seco e pegando a pasta de trabalho que ele havia soltado, entregou-a quando ele pareceu buscá-la, olhando ao seu redor. O desconhecido a olhou, duvidando se aceitava a pasta ou não.

- Prometo que não vai explodir! - disse ela, irônica.

- É melhor eu me certificar! - falou ele sarcástico - Vai ver que quando eu abrir salte uma faca bem direto no meu coração!

Jogou o paletó no ombro direito, encarando aqueles olhos escuros, como duas estrelas de acaso. Silenciaram. O homem de rosto másculo a olhava sem receio, notou que era uma bela mulher, talvez a mais bela que já vira depois que sua esposa...

- Se quiser eu posso pagar um café, para substituir o que eu joguei fora! - falou ela, depois que o silêncio se tornara insuportável.

- É o mínimo que pode fazer para se desculpar, não acha? - tornou ele, entre o sério, o cínico e o brincahlhão.

- Você é sempre insuportável assim? - ela cruzou os braços - Se eu soubesse tinha jogado a cafeteira inteira em você, não só o copo!

- Mas que delicada você é! - ele sorriu irônico - As mulheres amam homens em apuros, quando encontram um que parece está são, se esforçam para colocá-lo em algum problema! São tremendas chaves de cadeia!

- Olha aqui...- ela lhe apontou um dedo - Eu estou fazendo o favor de convidá-lo a sentar-se num bar e tomar um café, se faz tanta questão, mas se continuar me ofendendo dentro de 72 horas irão encontrar o seu corpo boiando no rio!

**...**

- Mais alguma coisa?

Perguntou o garçom, servindo duas xícaras fulmegantes de chocolate quente com chantily. Ikki balançou a cabeça e o senhor pôde afastar-se. Agarrando seu copo, sorveu um grande gole de sua bebida, dando um sorriso de satisfação.

- Nada como algo quente nesse frio horrível que faz nessa cidade! - disse.

- Você não é inglês, é? - perguntou Pandora, que também provara de seu chocolate.

- Sou japonês, apesar de não ter traços. Minha mãe era de Tóquio e o meu pai era europeu, era de Atenas!

- Nunca estive em nenhum dos dois países, mas seria um prazer visitar, me parece lugares muito exóticos! - comentou ela, interessada - O que faz aqui...

Dera-se conta que eles ainda não se haviam apresentado. Ikki esticou a mão.

- Me chamo Ikki Amamiya, prazer! E você?

- Pandora Heinstein! - aceitando a mão dele. Ela notou que tinha um aperto forte.

- Eu sou empresário, estou na cidade em nome do meu avô materno, dono das empresas Kido, uma distribuidora de Petróleo!

- Assim que você é um magnata! - ela sorriu - Com tanto dinheiro, deveria ser você a me pagar uma xícara de chocolate quente, não o contrário!

- Fica para uma próxima vez! - disse ele sorrindo - É uma dívida e eu sempre pago o que devo!

Calaram-se. Pandora baixou o olhos, engolindo em seco. Uma próxima vez? Não sabia dizer se ficava feliz pela possibilidade de um novo encontro ou irritada pelo atrevimento daquele oriental. Ikki notou o desconforto dela e sorriu por dentro.

- Você também não é daqui! - comentou ele depois de algum tempo - Tem um forte sotaque alemão!

- Sou de Berlim! Migrei para Londres porque aqui é o celeiro da Europa! Ofertas de trabalho não faltam e necessitava sair da atmosfera alemã depois que...

Cortou-se. A lembrança do acidente de seus pais a fez entristecer-se.

- Depois que...

- Meus pais faleceram há 2 anos num terrível acidente automobilístico! Eu fiquei muito abalada e meu irmão menor quase perdeu a razão...ele mudou muito desde então...

- Eu sinto muito! - disse Ikki - Minha mãe também é falecida e meu pai, bom, não o conheço para ser sincero! - terminou com desagrado, não entendia porque estava contando coisas tão pessoais a uma desconhecida.

- Não sente frio? - perguntou Pandora, que dera-se conta que ele só levava uma camisa de mangas largas e uma gravata. - Está abaixo de zero e você com essa roupinha de verão? - sorriu cínica.

- MInha cabeça estava tão quente quando sai do escritório que nem percebi o clima atroz que fazia!

- Não percebeu? - ela abandonou-se a um sorriso estonteante. Ikki observou-a naquele enlevo, completamente encantado - Você é louco?

- E quem é você para falar de loucura? Para onde olhava quando esbarrou em mim? Tinha visto um duende verde?

- Pensava no meu noivo! - disse ela tornando-se séria e entristecida - Estamos vivendo um inferno, entende?

- Você é comprometida? - Ikki irritou-se por ter feito aquela pergunta com um tom de decepção. Ela o sentira.

- Sim, me caso dentro 1 mês! - respondeu ela um pouco sem jeito. Por que ele teve de fazer aquela pergunta? - Mas minha relação está por um fio, você acredita que ele teve coragem de me trair? Faltando um mês para o nosso casamento?

- Ele deve ser realmente um idiota! Com um prato cheio desses em casa ainda fica procurando sobremesa na rua!

Ela corou pelo comentário.

- Eu não sei que decisão tomar: se o perdôo ou se temrino tudo...- continuou ela um pouco sme jeito.

- Decida pelo terceiro!

- Que terceiro?

- É a melhor maneira de sair de um triângulo problemático, ficar com o terceiro!

- E transformar meu triângulo problemático num quadrado? - aceitando a brincadeira dele. - E você, é casado?

- Viúvo! - respondeu Ikki, baixando a cabeça, aquilo ainda era doloroso - Minha esposa morreu no parto do nosso primeiro filho, teve uma complicação...

- Que terrível, Ikki! Como se chamava?

- Esmeralda! Foi a coisa mais horrível que já pôde passar em minha vida! Mas felizmente puderam salvar a criança!

E retirou a carteira, abrindo-a e mostrando a foto de um belo menino nos seus 2 anos de idade, cabelos como os do pai, mas com lindos olhos verdes.

- É belo. Parece-se com você!

- Bem...já tomei meu café, já conversamos, acho melhor ir embora! - falou Ikki, guardando a carteira no bolso da calça. - Amanhã terei um dia espetacular no trabalho! - irônico. - Meu chefe tem a cabeça tão a prêmio que seu próprio reflexo deve querer matá-lo a cada vez que se olha no espelho!

Pandora sorriu, aquele riso fascinante que o tinha encantado.

- Eu também preciso ir! - disse ela - Sai de casa para pensar um pouco, meu noivo deve estar preocupado!

- Eu também estaria se tivesse uma noiva tão bonita andando por ai sozinha!

Ela o olhou, Ikki segurou seu olhar. Estavam flertando? Pandora abaixou a vista, como podia fazer isso praticamente às vésperas de seu casamento?

- De qualquer forma obrigada, Ikki, você salvou minha noite!

- Eu sempre estarei aqui se precisar! - e entregando a ela seu cartão, pisocu-lhe um olho e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

Pandora olhou do pequeno objeto para as costas que desaparecia através da porta.

- O que eu estou fazendo?

**o.O.o**

Ele havia aberto o vidro do carro para fumar. A mão do lado de fora segurava o cigarro com tranquilidade. Nunca vira pistas mais suaves como aquelas que se abriam diante de si. Apesar do burburinho louco de Londres, aqueles sons confusos de pessoas e carros eram música para seus ouvidos tipicamente ingleses. Havia tirado a cachecol, a boina e o sobretudo e observava o movimento com um certo ar de tédio.

Seus pensamentos convergiram para sua noiva. Sabia que ela não queria vê-lo e de certo modo nem precisava voltar, já que ela jogou suas roupas pela janela. Irritou-se.

- Eu estou falando a verdade, o problema é dela se não quer acreditar! Também, não tô nem ai pro que ela fizer! Não vou correr atrás dela, ela que venha pedir desculpas agora!

Entrara numa das avenidas mais badaladas de Londres, margeada pelo belo rio Tâmisa. Abaixou-se um pouco para buscar o isqueiro que havia caido entre seus pés. Foi apenas uma fração de segundos. Quando voltou a sentar-se, olhando para frente, Radamanthys sentiu-se gelar. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e subiu-lhe até os seus fartos cabelos, eriçando seus pelos. Um homem estava cruzando a imensa rua, mas ele, numa velocidade que impossibilitava qualquer possível tentativa de freio, ainda que o tivesse feito, e por está demasiado próximo, entrou com tudo no desafortunado transeunte.

- My God!

Um freada brusca anunciou que seu veículo tinha parado. Mas a vítima, que fora jogada violentamente por seu carro para frente, novamente foi arremessada para cima do veículo negro de um desesperado inglês, por um carro que vinha na direção contrária e também não pôde parar. O baque surdo de um corpo em cima de seu capô fez Radamanthys voltar a realidade e sair do carro, com o coração aos saltos.

- Eu matei o infeliz! - gritou, puxando os cabelos - Cheat! O que ele pensou que estava fazendo? O sinal estava aberto para mim...

O dono do outro veículo também tinha se aproximado, igualmente assustado. Aproximando-se do homem, pôde ver que se tratava de um jovem, cabelos azuis, possivelmente voltando do trabalho, já que levava gravata e parecia ser o dono de uma pasta que havia sido atirada longe.

- Está morto! - falou o outro motorista, retirando o celular e fazendo uma ligação, suas mãos tremiam - Por favor, é da polícia...

Várias pessoas começaram a aproximar-se, fazendo um círculo em volta do trágico acidente. Radamanthys havia retirado seus documentos do carro e passado para um dos bolsos de sua calça, também pegou o sobretudo e o vestiu. A neve caia sem piedade.

- Já estão vindo! Também liguei para o hospital e mandei que viesse uma ambulância! - falou o outro, aproximando-se nervosamente.

- Ambulância? - Radamanthys o olhou com ironia - Este desgraçado não precisa mais de ambulância e sim de um rabecão!

Mas, subitamente, sem qualquer aviso prévio, o suposto difunto piscou os olhos por alguns minutos, fez uma horrível careta, arriscou mover um pouco o corpo, cada osso lhe doía incrivelmente e abrindo os olhos, girou a cabeça, ainda deitado na mesma posição, na direção da multidão que buscava saber os detalhes do ocorrido. Houve um silêncio sepulcral.

- Ele está vivo!

Gritara alguém. Radamanthys e o segundo motorista olharam na direção indicada. Não podia ser! Nenhum ser humano normal teria sobrevivido a tamanho acidente. Ambos aproximaram-se com cautela do homem recém acordado.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Radamanthys, encarando-o nos olhos, aqueles olhos tão...estranhos. - Lembra de alguma coisa?Sabe onde está?

- Sei, sei onde estou...- falou o recém-acordado homem, encarando-o de cabeça pra baixo, com um olhar que parecia ferir Radamanthys em algum ponto vital. - E eu vim pra buscar você!

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


End file.
